


Shallow Depths

by Kokinu09



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mermaids, mermaid!au, shallow depths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokinu09/pseuds/Kokinu09
Summary: “His body was drained from exhaustion. His lungs were burning. The edges of his vision began to darken. His consciousness was quickly waning.He was drowning.His need for air was consuming him. Eating away at his lungs. He closed his eyes, releasing his last breath, the bubble of his last chance at life leaving his lips.His mind is foggy, but he feels a light pressure against his lips and suddenly there’s air in his lungs.”
Relationships: Zoey Necrodopoulus & Addison Wells
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Shallow Depths

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Dedicated to an amazing girl who has a birthday this month! Happy early birthday fist-it-out!!! Hope you like this!

“Zed?” His father’s weak and tired voice startled him by the door. “What’re you doing?” His son’s head dropped from being caught. He’d wanted to sneak out before his parents noticed. 

“I’m heading out for the bay, Dad.” He admitted. Zevon coughed violently as he attempted to sit up from his spot on the couch. 

“Dad!” Zed rushed forward and gently forced his father back down by his shoulders. “You need to rest.” He scolded softly. Zevon grabbed his wrist before he could pull back. 

“You can’t, go out on, your own, Son.” Zevon managed between his coughing fit. Zed’s brows furrowed. His condition was getting worse. 

“I have to, Dad. You _need_ that medicine. We need the money from the catches to get it for you. I _have_ to go.” Zed countered quietly, not wanting his mother or little sister to hear the conversation from the other room. 

“It’s too dangerous to go on your own. I’ll go with you.” Zevon said, attempting to sit up again before Zed stopped him. 

“You’re too sick to go out to sea.” He argued. “I’ve grown up on that boat. And I know the waters like the back of my hand! I can do this. I promise.” He insisted, eye begging him not to argue further. 

Zevon searched his son’s eyes for a moment before another episode of coughs took over and he waved Zed off as he started forward to help. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” The older zombie assured, turning his attention back to him once he was composed. “Alright. But please be careful.” He pleaded, placing a hand on Zed’s shoulder. 

Zed nodded, a fire of determination lighting up his eyes. He stood and hurried for the door before his mother could notice and protest. 

He grabbed his boots and raincoat, not bothering to put them on in his rush, and slipping out the door quietly before sprinting down the hill towards their family’s dock. A small platform on the cove’s shoreline his father had built by hand many years ago. 

Zed stumbled down the well worn path as he attempted to slide into his boots and coat without stopping. Just in case his mother chased after him. But luckily he didn’t hear any commotion from the house behind him as he finally reached the boat. 

It wasn’t a big vessel by any means, but it did the job and they could get by with it. Being a family of zombie fishermen by trade meant living with what you had and scrounge for what you didn’t. But either way, you got by. 

He untied the rope anchoring their family’s boat to the dock and gave it a heaving shove, jumping on board as it began to drift further from the shore. Once it was nearing the mouth of the cove, far enough that the noises wouldn’t reach his house up on the hill, he pulled the engine’s ignition cord.

Once.

Twice. 

Third time’s the charm. 

The engine roared to life and Zed hurried to the steering wheel and throttle, giving it a boost and heading out into the ever darkening night covering the ocean. He flipped on the main spotlight just to light his way a little bit. 

But no amount of light from his family’s little fishing boat could’ve spotted the silent storm moving in. That Zed was completely oblivious to. 

He stopped the boat, cutting the engine. He noticed the winds over the water seemed a little stronger than usual but assumed it was just the breezes of summer pushing into the late spring air. It wasn’t uncommon after all. 

His focus was on prepping the nets. He was hoping to snag some snappers. They were nocturnal by nature and fetched a high price as a result. A price he could use to get that medicine his dad needed. 

All his thoughts were derailed when a crack of lightning flashed over his head, a loud rumble of thunder rattling his bones as rain drops hit his skin. He realized the extra rocking of the boat, the increase in strength of the gusts swirling around him. 

The storm had snuck up on him. 

His heart started to race as he scrambled towards the engine to restart it, head back to shore, to safety. He frantically pulled the cord. Each time the engine sputtered but didn’t turn over. He knew he was pulling too fast. But he was desperate, desperate for control over the boat to steer himself back home. 

He pulled as hard as he could and, _snap_ , the worn starter cord broke. The limp slender rope on his palm held his shocked gaze for a moment before the boat swayed harshly to the side. Zed grabbed the edge for stability but was immediately tossed the other direction as the waves grew rougher and rougher against the sides. 

Before he knew what was happening, he was thrown overboard, plummeted deep into the dark raging waters. He swam up towards the boat. He needed to get back in the boat. He broke the surface, gasping in a breath, only to be swallowed by the water again a second later. He kept trying. He needed to get back in the boat! He kept fighting the violent waves but was losing the battle. 

After the fourth attempt, he was completely wiped. His body was drained from exhaustion. His lungs were burning. The edges of his vision began to darken. His consciousness was quickly waning. 

He was drowning.

His need for air was consuming him. Eating away at his lungs. He closed his eyes, releasing his last breath, the bubble of his last chance at life leaving his lips. 

His mind is foggy, but he feels a light pressure against his lips and suddenly there’s air in his lungs. He holds it in. He refused to let a second chance at breathing and, even by the slimmest chance, to see his family again slip through his fingers. 

But he could barely open his eyes. He was totally spent, there’s no way he could swim back to the surface _and_ fight the storm on his own. 

He felt a slender pair of arms wrap around his torso, someone behind him tugging him up with effort. But suddenly they broke the surface. He gasped in the fresh air, coughing up water in the process. 

It was hard to even think. He was just barely conscious from the lack of oxygen. But he could feel himself being pulled through the water still. The rain hitting his face, keeping him awake, as whoever saved his life kept him above the waves. 

He couldn’t tell if he was slipping in and out of consciousness, or if he was dreaming, maybe he was dead even, but they reached the shore far too quickly without a boat. Not that he was complaining. 

His savior had brought him to safety, out of the rain no less. The carved out rock from the familiar small cove of home sheltering them from the weather. Maybe he wasn’t as far out as he’d thought. 

His vision was a little blurry. He wanted to fall asleep. He was staring at the limestone ceiling, when he could swear an angel leaned over him with worry knitting her brows. Her long golden hair falling around him like a veil, deep ocean eyes breaking through the foggy vision. 

He felt her fingers gently caress his cheek and her lips curved into a soft smile. Was he hallucinating? There was no way this beautiful girl could have saved him, could she’ve? 

“You’re gonna be alright.” Her sweet voice whispered to him. His eyes flutter closed. It was weird how comforted he felt by this strangler, even if she did save his life. 

She even stayed beside him, making sure he was ok. Her warmth felt nice against his side from how wet and cold he was. Was she staying specifically to keep him warm? Even if she wasn’t, Zed was just relieved she didn’t leave him alone. 

If he could just rest for a bit…

“Z!” “Zedka!” “Zeddy!” “Zed?” Voices called in the distance. It sounded like his friends and his mom, maybe Zoey too? 

Zed forced his eyes open, seeing the girl above him looking in the direction of the voices in fear then back at him. Was she spooked by the new presences? Their eyes met, clearwater blues meeting warm chocolate ones, and her features softened. 

“Take care of yourself, Zed.” She whispered, leaning forward and brushing her lips across his. He sighed softly, his insides felt all warm and fuzzy, his heart fluttering in his chest. 

But the next instant, he heard a splash in the water and her warmth was gone. 

“W-wait.” He croaked weakly. He tried to reach for her, but his body wouldn’t listen. He was completely spent. _And she was gone_. Why did his chest hurt so much?

“Over there! I think I heard something!” The smallest of the distant voices alerted as the footsteps rushed closer. 

But the exhaustion was finally taking its hold. The dark spots around the edges of his vision from lack of oxygen not long ago growing until he was consumed. Plunged back into complete blackness, unconscious when his friends and family found him lying on the shore.

* * *

It was too hot. _He_ was too hot. It felt like the blanket he was wrapped in would suffocate him if he didn’t push it off soon. He tried to lift his arms but his muscles protested. 

His head was fuzzy, pounding with a headache. Why did he feel so horrible? What happened last night? He was gonna go fishing for his dad. 

The boat. The storm. _He was drowning._

Zed jerked upright. He groaned, his whole body aching. He looked around, he was in his room. He was home. But how? He should be dead. 

He could’ve sworn he was further down. It should’ve taken longer to swim up, especially for whoever dragged him up with them. The beautiful golden haired, blue eyed girl’s face flashed across his mind. 

She saved him. Whoever _she_ was. 

He squeezed his eyes shut. Trying to remember every detail he possibly could. He groaned, head still pounding. Damn this headache! He couldn’t concentrate. 

Throwing the blanket that was overheating him off, he pushed his legs over the side of the bed. Every muscle in his body protesting from the sudden movement. It was a miracle he was even alive! He shouldn’t be complaining about aches and pains.

He got up, shakily at first, and headed out into the main area, the small house’s kitchen, living, and dining rooms all sharing the same space. His mother, Zora, was cooking at the stove while his little sister, Zoey, colored at the table. His dad was still on the couch, sounding like he’s going to cough up a lung soon, in the same spot he’d last seen him. The same spot he’d been stuck in for the last few weeks. 

Zoey was the first to notice him in the doorway of his room and screeched his name in excitement. “Zed! You’re awake! I’m so happy you’re ok!” She exclaimed as she ran up to hug him around the waist. Her loud voice doing horrible things for his headache and made him squeeze his eyes shut again as he quietly groaned. 

“Yeah Zoe. I’m awake.” He grumbled, patting his little sister’s back from her spot around his torso. 

Another hug around his neck made him open his eyes. His mom had abandoned breakfast to rush over to her oldest baby’s side. He hugged her back, a silent assurance that he was there, he was ok. 

Then she pulled back. Zed stood upright out of the embrace and immediately got a slap across the cheek. He grunted, more in shock than anything, and held his stinging face. 

“Why did you go out on your own like that?! You nearly died!” Zora yelled. 

“What?! _Why_?! ‘Cause Dad needs medicine! And we’ll run out of money for food if I don’t!” He yelled back. Her face was red with anger but she turned to Zoey with a calm voice. 

“Zoey, Sweetie, go play in your room.” She instructed. Zoey darted out of the room, never being one to enjoy conflict to begin with, she was such a kind little soul. “We will be fine Zed.” Zora drew his attention back. “I’ve been taking in more orders with my sewing to make up for the costs.” She argued, though the way her voice grew softer told him otherwise. 

His mother rarely got human clients. They didn’t want a zombie “messing” with their perfect clothing. Even if his mother was the best seamstress in all of Seabrook, mostly just other zombies used her skills. And she didn’t charge _them_ her usual prices. 

“The fish bring in more income Mom. I have to keep trying.” He persuaded. She pursed her lips, turning on her heels, and marched back over to the food on the stove threatening to burn. 

“It doesn’t matter! You’re not going back out on that boat until your father is recovered!” She finalized, leaving no room for argument but Zed couldn’t accept that. Their family depended on the fishing income. On him since his dad was sick. 

But the boat. Was it wrecked? Was it lost out at sea anyways? Had he doomed his family for being so careless about the storm? He had to know. 

He rushed out the door. Not caring that his mother yelled for him after every step. He ran for the dock. Barefoot and disheveled but he didn’t care. To his surprise, Eliza and Bonzo were tying down the boat to the dock as he approached. 

“Hey guys! You found it! That’s amazing!” He praised, a big smile and a little breathless from the run. They both looked up in surprise that he was up and out so soon. 

“Yeah, it kinda just washed up on shore surprisingly. Why are you out already?” Eliza questioned. 

“Za. Rizest.” ( _Yeah. Rest._ ) Bonzo chimed in agreement. 

“I’m fine guys! I just needed to sleep it off and I’m good!” Zed chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. They both gave him a skeptical look but decided not to push it too hard. 

“Whatever you say Z. What happened anyways?” Eliza asked curiously as she finished with her knot. Zed came to sit one he edge of the dock, toes skimming the water thanks to his extraordinary height. Eliza and Bonzo coming to sit on either side of him. 

“I don’t really know. I was out last night hoping to snag some snapper, but the storm blew in. I got thrown overboard.” He paused, lips tightening into a firm line. 

“And then?” Eliza raised a brow.

“You’ll think I’m crazy if I tell you.” Zed commented, seconds later being engulfed by a signature Bonzo hug. 

“Zon agz ra’zon.” ( _No we wouldn’t._ ) His friend assured. 

“Ok ok Buddy!” Zed laughed breathily from nearly being crushed. Bonzo loosened his grip before fully letting him go. “Fine, if you really wanna know.” He said, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, blue ones crossing his eyelids. “A girl saved me.” 

It was silent for about two seconds before Eliza burst into laughter, soon joined by Bonzo. Zed glared at the curly haired girl who started it. 

“You’re right. We do think you’re crazy.” She managed between laughs. Zed huffed, leaning back so he was propped on his hands looking up at the sky. 

“She looked like an angel.” He muttered more to himself than them. 

“Zangula?” ( _Angel?_ ) Bonzo asked, obviously intrigued by the comment. 

“I don’ know. She was just… perfect, ya know?” He sighed just thinking about her face. 

“Grazard zangula.” ( _Guardian angel._ ) Bonzo said decidedly. Zed chuckled but Eliza groaned. 

“Now we’re talking guardian angels? From the sea? Like a mermaid or something? You’re sure you weren’t just hallucinating?” She continued to question, maybe she was teasing him, he wasn’t totally sure. But she was definitely getting on his nerves with her negativity today. 

He stood up, stretching his muscles to loosen up as he went to the boat to check out the damage. “If you’re done patronizing me, I’m gonna make sure there’s not too much repairs needed for our boat.” He said dismissively. 

“Yeah yeah. I gotta go finish up some coding for a stupid human anyways.” Eliza sighed. “See you later Z.” 

“Grozo Zedka!” ( _Bye Zed_!) Bonzo called over his shoulder, probably heading back to his family's junkyard to sort scrap metals. 

Zed gave them a wave and turned his full focus on the boat. A quick glance showed it wasn’t too badly damaged. He was beyond relieved. At least he hadn’t accidentally condemned his family. 

He saw only a few minor holes that he could easily patch so he got to work. The water close to the dock wasn’t deep, about thigh height on him. It was pretty mindless work. He’d done it a million times. So his mind decided it’d wander to the mystery girl who saved him. 

Had he just been hallucinating? The lack of oxygen to his brain creating this perfect savior he’d prayed for? 

Suddenly he heard a splash in the bay further out in the bay. He turns towards the sound but only sees the fading ripples on the water’s surface. Zed shrugged, thinking it must have just been a fish. 

As soon as he went back to start working again, another splash. This time he whipped his head around and caught just a glimpse of a _big_ pastel purple fin quickly dart behind a boulder. 

Zed’s eyes widen. Was he dreaming? Or did he really just see that?

“H-hello?” He called. Maybe Eliza was just messing with him. He took a few hesitant steps further into the water until the water was waist high. 

There’s a faint giggle behind the rock and another small splash. His eyes squinted, trying to see around the boulder. Someone was back there. 

Then suddenly, the angelic blonde haired girl who saved him less than a day ago slowly rose from the water, looking unsure and curious. 

The connection of blue and brown eyes stops time between them. Maybe a zombie and a mermaid could be something extraordinary. 


End file.
